1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A display device is a device that displays an image, and recently organic light emitting diode displays have been attracting attention.
Organic light emitting diode displays have a self-emission characteristic and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays, and thus their thickness and weight may be reduced. Further, organic light emitting diode displays have high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In general, an organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, a plurality of thin film transistors positioned on the substrate, a plurality of insulating layers disposed between wirings configuring the thin film transistors, and an organic light emitting element connected to the thin film transistor.
Recently, flexible organic light emitting diode displays, which include a flexible substrate made of a polymer material as the substrate, have been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.